Cesare and Lucrezia's story
by Lucrezia Verona
Summary: This Fic is about how I wanted the things to happen. It tells various moments, one told each chapter, of Cesare and Lucrezia's lives, always being by the side of one another.


Before reading, you have to take these considerations:

My main language is not English, so it's probable for you to encounter mistakes. If you do, I would like you to say them so I can correct them.This is not the story the show tells. It's rather my take how I wanted things to happen there, using the same characters.I'm new here, first time. Do you have any suggestions to my improvement? Please tell them, I'd love to read them.I want critiques. I need to improve, don't be afraid to judge, I will not throw stones, promise!

Thanks for reading!

1- The pleasant meeting

I had just moved from Pisa to Rome. I had stopped my studies in the holy religion and came to assist my father, now the holy pope, to become a successful man of the religion.

I still hadn't met my other siblings and was eager to meet them. I guess I should have been careful about how I gave myself completely to my family. And by that, I mean how I enjoyed meeting the brothers and sister that I had never had, making me company and talk to me naturally, not as if I was superior. And my father, I would spend more time with him that I have ever had in my whole life. But I was wrong. So very, very wrong.

My older brother, Giovanni, whom I thought would cherish the most, was the one that I came to hate so much. Not only had he thought of himself in first place, he would also put his family at stake if it meant to reach a higher title.

The rest of my brothers were much younger than me and did not come to Rome. So the only one I had left was my dear, dear sister: Lucrezia Borgia.

Lucrezia was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Her innocence and pureness was even visible to the human eye, transmitted by her appearance, by her soft looks. And my first thought as I had seen her for the first time was: _God, was she not my sister, I would make her mine and mine alone_. The thing is I couldn't stay away.

In our free time, we walked together, talking about the most crazy and beautiful things in the world. She had such knowledge! I dare say she was my equal, even thought she did not attend school. I was dazzled, and I couldn't stop thinking about her. I couldn't! And then, that happened…

It was a nice day, the sun shined above the catholic land. Rome was already spreading rumors about how we, brother and sister, were always together. I wondered if it was because of the way I looked at her. _Should I resist the urge to touch her and see her?_, I once thought. But it wasn't only me who gave in. She did too. She came to see me very often, bringing even the slightest excuses to see me. In some way, she was like a child, playful, cheerful… But on the other hand, she was a temptress, killing souls of fouls, like me, only with her eyes. Just like a marionette, I was controlled by the red strings of fate that were connected to her.

She came to visit me that day. We were talking about history and books and how the medieval era had been cursed by God. Then the subject of her 2nd marriage came up. She did not like Alfonso. And I didn't too. Even thought it was our father's wish, if I could have done something to stop her from marring that man, I would have done it, even cross the world. After what she went through, everything, I would want her just for me to cherish and tell her sweet words, just like I do our conversations.

But either way, she knew I did not like him, and as she spoke of him I probably did such bad face that in instances she stopped with the topic.

- Dear brother, I shall not bother you with the subject of my marriage no longer. In fact, I think that is all for today, for you do have some business to attend, I've heard.

She made a bow and was about to leave when I took her wrist and made her come to me. Her cheeks became of a light tone of red and I let her go after a few seconds.

- Do not go, sister. Stay longer. I praise your company very much.

- … Then… I will stay. For I too love your presence the most.

There were a few moments of silence. She looked at her feet, defeated, as if she couldn't look up to a god. So I took her chin in my hand and made her look up.

- Look at me. – I've said.

As my words were spoken, there were sparks in her eyes, her skin glowed and her lips shined, ready to be kissed. And I did it. I took a smooth touch of her lips before I was certain that she wanted the same. As I was stepping away from her, she took me by my arms, pushed me closer and kissed me ardently, our lips together and our tongues dancing. She wanted the same as me, I knew now, without a doubt. Then, suddenly, she pushed me back, surprised.

- Lucrezia… - I said, calmly.

Her eyes were now full of water. She burst into tears and fell right before me.

- I'm sorry… - She said. – I am so very sorry…

- Lucrezia, what for?! – I kneeled besides her and took a hold at her face with both of my hands.

- I'm sorry… But I can't control it any longer. I shouldn't have these feelings, I … I should stop it!

- What? Lucrezia, please, I-

- I Love you… God help me, I do. – Now, as a shelter, she took my hands and caressed them between hers. – I am so sorry…. We shouldn't see each other anymore.

- No. Never. I will never let you do that, no.

- Please! Stop my suffering and let me go! Say how much you despise me, how much I disgust you Cesare, I will not regret anything, but do it.

- No. I wont say such things because I do not feel them. I cannot say that you disgust me because I feel the same about you. Lucrezia, I love you. I do… And if it is such crime to love you, then let it be and let me die because of it. Because I am sure that even if I knew that by staying with you I would die, I would stay no matter what.

- Cesare… - She had stopped crying now. She faced me, trying hard to wipe her tears with the back of her hands.

- Please… don't say we won't see each other again.

- Yes…

- I won't call you sister anymore and you won't call me brother no more. Because now, we are both woman and man only, lovers, husband and wife. I love you, Lucrezia Borgia, since I first met you that you have enchanted me. Do not turn away now.

- I won't. I too love you Cesare. Forever.

I can still see her smile as she spoke those words. Together, we walked until our bedroom, sharing night after night together.

Now, as my time approaches, I see that the gates of hell are waiting for me. As a pope and man of Catholic Religion, I didn't learn anything, for I did not repent for loving my sister. What can I say? Only… : Let the flames consume me. I am Cesare Borgia. I am one of the most powerful men of my time. And it is me that determines my own fate.


End file.
